


Short and Sweet

by lillylover89



Category: Slugterra
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Fits pretty much anywhere in the timeline, Gay Bar, Gay Stripper Bar, Implication of Prostitution/Stripping, Innuendo, Kinda Fluffy, Loose Canon, M/M, Male Reader-Insert, Pronto gets to play dress-up on Eli, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillylover89/pseuds/lillylover89
Summary: When Eli went for a walk he didn't expect to find a stranger in need of help, but of course a Shane is obligated to help.
Relationships: Eli Shane (Slugterra)/Male Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Short and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, but I recently dug through all of my stuff to find any and all vaguely postable stuff. The quality is all over the place for these since some of them are from a while back, but I thought I might as well toss some of these up. Oh and fair warning some of these are self-indulgent as heck because I either didn't know any better or didn't care. Enjoy?  
> Also, I couldn't get the dang thing to format right so sorry about it being in one big clump.

It was a bit of a slow day at the Shane Hideout, no plans and no real reason to go out. Of course Eli was feeling restless at this unexpected peace and went for a walk while Trixie and Kord were dueling in their video game. He made sure to bring his blaster and a few slugs just in case, but he was pretty sure that he’d be alone on the small trail he was walking. Of course, he was wrong, as he was stopping to sit on a toadstool and enjoy the scenery he heard a muffled groan. Quickly he followed the noise, finding you tied up with your blaster and slugs sitting a few feet away. You weren’t awake, just groaning softly with your face scrunching up in an oddly cute way. This was an odd thought for Eli because you’re a guy and as far as he knew he was straight, but you were cute and in obvious distress so he quickly got to work untying your arms. With that done he began working on the knots on your legs and just as he finished you began waking up.

Mumbling you rolled onto your back wondering out loud, “What the hell hit me?” Eli barely understood what you said, but he smiled as he answered, “Dunno, I’m Eli Shane by the way.” You startled and he dodged as you swung a fist out of instinct. He held his hands up peacefully saying, “Whoa! Whoa! I’m not gonna hurt ya! Heck I’m the one who untied you!” You groaned and sat back saying, “I’m sorry, just instinct ya know? I’m (Y/N) (L/N). Man, my head hurts like a cave troll had a field day using it for a punching bag.” You rubbed your head tenderly, wincing as you touched a large bump that Eli didn’t notice. Eli winced in sympathy as he stood up and held out a hand. Gratefully you took it and he helped you stand. As you woozily stood up straight Eli suddenly realized how short you were. Several inches shorter than him in fact, marveling at this fact he almost got caught staring as you looked around blearily. You leaned over to grab your blaster and slugs and Eli couldn’t help staring at your rear end. It was quite the sight, but sadly you stood up and turned around. You strapped your slugs back on as you said, “Thanks for the help and again sorry for taking a swing at ya. So you’re a Shane, huh?” Eli nodded and you grinned as you asked, “So could you help me figure out what happened? I’d like to know if there’s some jackass out there that needs a beat-down courtesy of one pissed off (L/N).” Eli cocked his head in thought for a second and asked suddenly, “Wait, (L/N)?! Wasn’t your family really influential back in the day? What happened?” You chuckled dejectedly as you said, “Well, you’re probably one of the only people who hasn’t heard about it. It boils down to my uncle marrying a gold digger who ruined him and proceeded to ruin the reputation of the (L/N)s. She took over his share of our factories and farms then slowly she took over more of the business with honeyed words and empty promises. Then she began cutting corners in production safety and using pesticides that seeped into the water supply. After a large amount of complaints, she was shut down and by extension the whole business’s reputation was ruined. We were shut down not long after that and ever since we’ve just been scraping by on small duels and the savings we managed to scrape together before we got shut down.” Eli nodded in sympathy before saying, “That sucks, so what do you remember before you got knocked out?” You frowned in thought before saying hesitantly, “Not much, just remember going to a bar to look for work and maybe having a drink? Guess some sleezeball drugged me. That’s probably why I don’t have any money. Joke’s on them though, I didn’t have enough gold on me to make that worth it. Though it’s weird they didn’t take my slugs…” Eli nodded and asked, “What bar was it?” You chuckled nervously and said, “The… White… Swallow…” You were blushing heavily and avoiding eye contact as Eli worked out why that would make you so uncomfortable. Then it hit him, the name, you’re blushing, why you went there for “work”, the desperation, and suddenly he was blushing as well. You groaned as you said, “It’s been a tough month and… I’m not proud of it, but if it gets food on the table for my family then I’m willing to do what it takes.” Eli nodded as he said, “I understand, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Anyway, do you know anyone there that would drug people?” You shrugged and said, “It was only my second time going there. I didn’t notice anyone singling me out or anything like that. All I remember is ordering a drink and it’s a bit hazy from there. Whatever the drugs were, they took out a chunk of my memory before them and I’m kind of worried about the after.” Eli smiled sympathetically and said, “Alright, well maybe we go back there, at different times of course and I can keep an eye on you. Maybe they’ll try again?” You shrugged and said, “Not sure they’ll think I got anymore gold, but it’s worth a shot I guess. Though, uh… would it really be that great for your reputation to be seen at a stripper bar?” Eli blushed and shrugged as he said, “I could wear a disguise?” You grinned as you said, “I can work with that. So, how’d you find me by the way?” Eli began walking back as he said, “I was taking a walk, it’s been a bit of a slow day today. C’mon, the hideout’s this way.” You followed quickly and small talk ensued. Once you both arrived at the lair, he opened the door and announced, “Hey guys! Got someone for ya to meet!” Suddenly three sets of eyes were on you and you chuckled nervously as you waved. Eli continued, “This is (Y/N) (L/N). I’m gonna help him with a problem.” There was a small chorus of hellos and you smiled shyly as you said, “Nice to me y’all.” Eli then began introducing his team and afterward Trixie asked, “So what’s the problem?” You laughed nervously as you said, “I’d rather not go over it again. It’s sort of embarrassing.” Trixie gave you a suspicious look before saying, “Uh… o-kay then…” You looked away awkwardly as Eli said, “Hey, it’s not a big deal, besides it’s up to him if he wants to talk about it.” You smiled gratefully at him making him blush slightly, just enough to get Trixie’s attention and more suspicious. Kord agreed with Eli and said, “Alright, well we’ll do what we can to help. Though that might be a bit difficult without more info.” You nodded and said, “Mainly, we just need to disguise Eli and the rest is sort of need to know.” They all nodded, though Trixie was still giving you the stink eye. Pronto said, “This will be easy for the great Pronto! I will go get the wigs and makeup!” Everyone stared as he waddled off and you said, “Uh… okay then! Let’s do this!”  
One dress-up session later, Eli’s skin was a few shades darker and he had a light brown wig on. With some glasses and a new outfit, he looked like an entirely different person. Which was the point, but still it was striking how different he looked. Now you both headed off toward the bar with you behind him on Trixie’s mecha beast, Boomer, because Lucky was deemed to be too recognizable. Once you got within walking distance he let you off and you waited for a few minutes to make sure he arrived first. Then when you went in you didn’t seem like you were associated with him. After ordering a drink you went and sat down at a booth like you vaguely remembered doing. You knew better than to look for Eli or for the scumbag that may try to drug you again, but it was still tempting.  
Unbeknownst to you, Eli was watching you closely and the guy making your drink. It seemed fine, but when it was passed to a waiter the waiter was stopped by some guy who gave him a hefty bag of gold to mess with your drink. Eli memorized the guy’s face and watched as the waiter dropped off the tainted drink. You thanked him and pretended to drink it as he walked away. Then that guy walked over and slid into the other side of the booth grinning. You did your best to not react and Eli made his way over to you calmly. Meanwhile, you listened as the guy said, “You’re really not smart. coming back after what happened last night. Well, it’ll just happen all over again, let’s go sweetheart. You’re got a show to get to.” As he turned to get up he saw Eli standing there smirking and he growled, “Hey, back off bud. This ain’t your business.” Eli grinned as he said, “It’s my business because I’m a Shane. You made a big mistake, now tell me what you’re deal is or my friend here’ll blast your nether regions to smithereens.” The guy glanced at you and saw you smirking clear-eyed and obviously holding something beneath the table. He gulped and turned back to Eli before saying, “Okay buddy. Look I’m just trying to make a profit alright? It’s not that big a deal, I just take people that I drug to dance at one of Blakk’s clubs and collect their earnings! Then I just tie them up and dump them on out of the way paths, it’s a victimless crime!” Eli glared and said, “Yeah, right! That’s taking away a person’s consent and invading their privacy. It’s disgusting and wrong!” You nodded and the guy gulped again before saying, “I promise not to do it again then! Just please let me go.” Eli and you shook your heads and you said, “You’re going to jail for this. But first let’s all calmly walk out of here.” After that it was a piece of cake to tie him up and take him to a nearby jail for prosecution with a sample of the drink as evidence. On the way back to the hideout you said, “Thanks so much for your help, it means a lot to me.” Eli smiled as he said, “It’s no problem, really! I’m just glad that we got that guy off the streets. He was really messed up!” You agreed and said, “I just wish I could get my money back, even the stuff he earned off of me. It would really help ease the pressure of this month’s expenses.” Eli frowned and said, “We’ll give you some money, not much to spare, but we can always afford to help.” You chuckled and said, “Well I’d usually say keep your money, but I’d rather not starve my family for silly pride. Thanks, I’ll find some way to pay you back alright?” Eli stopped Boomer and turned fully around to face you with a serious look on his face as he said, “Hey, no more doing things that you don’t want to okay? You can work with us, I’m sure we can find a job for you.” You blushed under his intense gaze and looked away as you said quietly, “Okay. Thanks…” He softened seeing you blushing like that and he couldn’t help wanting to kiss you. You looked back up and saw a different kind of intense look on Eli’s face. Blushing you said, “Maybe… I could begin paying you back now?” He blushed and said, “That sounds like a good plan…” His eyes half lidded as he leaned in and you leaned in until your lips met his softly at first then more passionately. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he put his hands on your waist gripping it with a gentle strength. Separating for air you panted as you said, “Wow, that’s got to be worth a good couple of meals.” Eli chuckled throatily and said, “I thought it was pretty priceless.” You groaned and rolled your eyes in mock protest before you said, “I’d love to continue, but we are still out in the open and I’d rather not make out in plain sight.” Eli nodded and turned around a bit stiffly and started going again. You wrapped your arms around his middle and snuggled into his back almost sleepily making him chuckle. He asked, “Comfortable back there?” You squeezed lightly and said, “Yep!” He chuckled again and revved the engine, making his way back home with you hugging him. What a night! You actually fell asleep at some point and woke up in Eli’s arms as he carried you over to a bed. After he set you down he went to walk away, but you grabbed his shirt and sleepily asked, “Please stay.” He smiled and said, “I’m just going to go get changed and let you get changed. I’ll be right back.” You nodded and he walked off as you began unstrapping your ammo belt. You guessed correctly that your slugs were off sleeping with the others and so you put them out of your mind as you stripped off some more things until you were comfortable enough to sleep. Sleepily you shoved it all off the bed onto the floor with a small thump and Eli came back over to the bed, shirtless and in boxers. He helped you get the covers out from under you and then crawled in next to you. Snuggling into his chest you mumbled, “I usually don’t do this until the fourth date.” He chuckled and said, “Well I’m glad you’re making this exception, though I’m definitely going to get teased by my team.” You snickered tiredly and he held you closer and you fell asleep in his arms, happy and warm.


End file.
